SWAT 4: Mission 13: Mount Threshold Research Center
SWAT 4 Mission of last mission← Mission which takes place in Mount Threshold Hologen Research Center at 72 Mount Threshold Avenue. Mission Brief Objectives *BRING ORDER TO CHAOS *RESCUE ALL THE CIVILIANS *RESCUE DR. THEODORE STURGEON *NEUTRALIZE JEAN TROUFFANT *SECURE THE BRIEFCASE Introduction If you haven't heard of the Army of Faith, here's your introduction. A bit after 20:00 a group of them broke into the Hologen Research Facility at Mount Threshold, closely affiliated with Mount Threshold University. A couple of patrol cars responded quickly to the initial alarm, and the activists were trapped inside. Unfortunately, trapped along with them are building's late working scientists and graduate students. The suspects have already released a statement declaring their willingness to become martyrs, and we have evidence of their willingness to make martyrs out of others. It’s a very touchy situation, with the potential to get worse. About the "Army of Faith". They’ve been around for about two years, and have claimed credit for bombing research facilities doing work with stem cells and cloning technology. Don’t make the mistake of thinking of them as lunatics. Whatever they believe, they are also well armed, well trained, and dedicated to their cause. They’ve sent – and acted on – death threats to leading researches in both fields, and this is not the first institution they've invaded. We think they intended the same sort of high damage, high speed raid at Hologen. However, university police were nearby, and acted quickly to stop them. Things are still confused enough that we don’t know how many civilians are still there, and we only have rough estimates on the number of suspects. Hologen is active in DNA cloning research, and we believe that is why they were targeted. Our suspects are led by Jean Trouffant. He is one of the major operatives in the Army of Faith. Trouffant was wanted for bombing abortion clinics, before going underground and reappearing with the Army of Faith. We don't have any accurate count of how many gunmen he has with him, but it’s at least seven or eight from negotiators reports. One of the first things the Army of Faith did was take down the security system, so we don’t know how many civilians are inside. The suspects have named so far only Dr. Theodore Sturgeon as a hostage. We believe he is in imminent danger from the suspects, as one of Hologen’s long researchers. As always, your first priority is to rescue him and get any other civilians out there safely. However, you should also keep your eyes open for Sturgeon's briefcase, which has contacts for other researchers around the world. In the Army of Faith’s hands, those documents become an open season list. Study the location and your opponents, choose your gear carefully, and get in there. There's a lot riding in this case. Entry Option Mount Threshold Research Center Map.png|The Map Of The Mount Threshold Hologen Research Center. Main Entrance (Mount Threshold Research Center).PNG|Side 1, level 1 Entry through the front doors and foyer Service Entrance (Mount Threshold Research Center).PNG|Side 2, level 2 Service Entrance Mount Threshold Research Center.jpg|First Floor. Mount Threshold Research Center2.jpg|Second Floor. Mission 13 - Mount Threshold Research Center (Loading).PNG|Level Loading. Mission Summary Category:SWAT 4 Missions